


On The Road To Viridian City

by espetrell



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU, probably the dumbest drabble ive ever posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espetrell/pseuds/espetrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a newly-minted Pokemon Trainer. Grantaire is drunk and being a roadblock. They bond over Pokemon. Warning - pure, unadulterated crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road To Viridian City

**Author's Note:**

> Grantaire's character is directly taken from the old man in Pokemon Red/Blue who's passed out on the ground in the first town, who [even has a wiki page.](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Old_man_\(Kanto\)) The English games changed the original Japanese, in which the guy was drunk off his ass. I liked that version better.

It was a sunny day in Viridian City, and Enjolras was having the time of his life. Prof. Oak had just given him his very first Pokémon, a Pikachu, who was now perched on his shoulder. He'd waited a long time for the chance to be a Pokémon trainer, to be the very best that ever was. And now he had the chance to finally achieve that dream.

At least he would - if a drunk man wasn't passed out on the ground in front of him, blocking the path.

Enjolras tapped his foot in impatience, considering the man in front of him. He could go back to the PokéMart, but that felt like defeat. So instead he nudged the man roughly with his foot.  
The man's eyelids flickered and he murmured something unintelligible about "coffee" and "private property." With another shove from Enjolras, he rolled over, revealing a surprisingly young face. He looked maybe 18 or 19, hardly older than Enjolras himself. The man - or boy? - finally opened his eyes and looked up at Enjolras grumpily.

"Fuck do you want?" He slurred.

"I just want to pass through, but your drunk ass is blocking the road," Enjolras snapped back.

The man laughed infuriatingly, and drawled, "I am not moving, not without my fucking coffee. Or maybe another drink. Can't you just step over me or something?"

"It's the principle of the thing," Enjolras replied frustratedly. "You want fucking coffee? Here, have mine." He'd spent a good amount of money on the coffee, but if it got this drunkard out of his way then it was worth it. The man pushed himself into a seated position, took the coffee from Enjolras, and drank with a smile. Pikachu squeaked, which attracted the man's attention to her. He reached over to scratch behind Pikachu's ears, saying, "Hey, I know this guy. Got her from Oak, right?"

"Yeah, just today. She's my first," Enjolras answered. He wasn't entirely sure why he was still talking to the drunkard, but Pikachu seemed to be enjoying the attention, so why not?

"I know him," the man chuckled, "All he gave me was an Eevee. Hey, don't you know how to catch Pokémon?"

When Enjolras shook his head no, he stood up (not without difficulty) and continued, "I can show you how, you know, as apology for being a roadblock."

Enjolras gave him a deadpan eyebrow raise of skepticism, and he heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I know, I didn't make a great first impression. But you gave me coffee and only kicked me gently, so I'm the asshole right now. You're a rookie trainer, so... Fuck it, yes or no?"

"I don't even know your name," Enjolras protested.

"Like I know yours," the man retorted, "But my name's Grantaire."

"Enjolras," Enjolras told him, "And fine, alright, I accept your offer."

"Great!" Grantaire said, looking excited, "Let's get moving, there's no Pokemon to catch here."

Enjolras followed Grantaire back onto Route 1, where after a couple of minutes Grantaire's Eevee found a Pidgey in the grass.

"Watch and learn," Grantaire said, as the Pidgey swooped in to attack the Eevee with a Gust attack, which it was able to dodge. He then commanded Eevee to counter-attack, all the while explaining things like HP and status effects and how to tell when the perfect time to throw the Pokéball was. Finally, when the Pidgey's energy started to flag, Grantaire handed Enjolras a Pokéball from his pocket.

"You want to throw it?" Grantaire asked him. "Overhand, not underhand."

Enjolras carefully took the ball and threw it as Grantaire instructed. Sure enough, the ball pinged in confirmation of the capture without any wiggling at all. Grantaire ran to retrieve the ball and handed it back to Enjolras.

"Do you think you get it?" He asked, "It's not too hard once you get the hang of it."

"No, that was great," Enjolras replied with a grateful smile. He tried to give the ball back, but Grantaire stopped his hand.

"You can keep it, I don't know what I'd do with a Pidgey," Grantaire said.

"Really? You're too kind," Enjolras said, attaching the ball to a belt loop on his pants. He meant it - the ease with which Grantaire navigated Pokémon battles impressed him, and he seemed like a nicer guy that Enjolras had given him credit for. He was also quite a looker, but Enjolras kept that to himself.

"I'm really not," Grantaire snorted. To break the awkward silence that followed, he asked, "So, Enjolras, what're you planning on doing now?"

"I was on my way to Pewter City to meet up with a bunch of my friends," Enjolras answered, "We were going to leave Pallet Town together, but I overslept."

Grantaire laughed, but not in a mocking way. "I've been there," he chuckled sympathetically.

"And you?" Enjolras asked.

"Probably gonna head over to Pewter City. Not for any particular reason," Grantaire replied.

"So not because I just said I was?" Enjolras asked with a smirk. Grantaire's deep blush confirmed his suspicion, and he changed his smirk into a genuine, open smile.

"If you want to come with me, you could just ask," Enjolras told Grantaire.

"Well, can I?" Grantaire said, breaking into a grin of his own.

"Certainly," Enjolras said, clapping him on the shoulder, "And we need to be quick about it. Can't leave my friends waiting!"

It was a sunny day on Route 2, and as he battled wild Pokémon and trainers with Grantaire and Pikachu at his side, Enjolras was having the time of his life.


End file.
